Kickin' It (TV series)
Kickin' It is American comedy television series, which debuted on June 13, 2011 on Disney XD. The series stars former Hannah Montana star Jason Earles and Leo Howard from Leo Little's Big Show. During the show's development, it was also known by the title Wasabi Warriors. The pilot episode of Kickin' It was filmed in August 2010. This program is rated TV-Y7. On August 21 2013 Kickin' It was renewed for a fourth season. Production starts in November 2013. It was confirmed Olivia Holt, who portrayed Kim, will not be in Season 4. Kickin it Internationally premieres in Canada on Disney XD Canada Cast and characters Main cast *'Leo Howard' as Jack Brewer - Jack is the new kid in town. He's a skateboarder who learned martial arts from his grandfather, Bobby Wasabi's sensei who trained Bobby Wasabi for all his movies. He is super loyal to his friends, for example he saved the dojo from getting crushed by a wrecking ball. He can not stand the scent/taste of blue cheese. He also has a bit of a hero complex. Jack often inspires people to try their best. He is dedicated on doing his absolute best. He is also often jealous of boys who like Kim. He asked out Kim on a date in Kickin' It On Our Own. In Two Dates and a Funeral, he and Kim became a couple. *'Dylan Riley Snyder' as Milton David McKrupnick - Milton David Krupnick is a skinny nerd who started taking karate to defend himself after people kept beating him up because he was taking French Horn lessons. He is oddly unaware of his own shortcomings and has an awkward sense of nerd-confidence. Milton is a genius and school subjects come naturally to him. He has a weird sense of nerd fashion. He got food for the dojo when it was about to get smashed. His parents thought he was a baby bird when he was born. It doesn't appear that he has much confidence in himself. He also won the first Spelling Bee his school had. He wants to be known as a hero like Jack, who kicks butt so easily. He used to date a girl Julie, but it was known in Gabby's Gold that they broke up. He dated Gabby Douglas in an episode, but the relationship didn't last because she had to go on tour. *'Mateo Arias' as Jerry Martínez - Jerry is a slightly offbeat teen who says he comes from a family of wolves, so he has the ability to talk to dogs and can handle the nunchucks... badly. He thinks he can do anything. If the guys are lifting weights, he will load the machine with five times more than he is capable of handling and choke on the bar. He will accept almost any dare and will usually hurt himself in the process. Jerry can speak Spanish perfectly. He wants to look like a tough bad-boy but is loyal and serious when it comes to friendships. He's very confused. He was a lone wolf before he entered Bobby Wasabi. He is a great dancer, even inventing his own move called The Jerry. He has a girlfriend, Mika but in Season 3, he is seen dating multiple girls. In Two Dates and a Funeral, he thought Kim liked him. *'Olivia Holt' as Kim Crawford - Kim is a girl who loves karate. She loves journalism and hates it when people call her "just another pretty face." She hardly ever wears dresses and make up. Jack is convinced that she has a crush on him, and throughout the series, it has been shown that they have feelings for each other. She had a huge crush on Ricky Weaver until the episode, Ricky Weaver. She is a bad dancer, so Jerry helps her with her dancing. She used to be part of the "Black Dragons" until she found out they were cheaters, so she quit and joined "Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy." Kim is also a gymnast, shown in Gabby's Gold. She has a feelings for Jack (revealed in Hit the Road Jack,) and he also feels the same way back. In Kickin' It On Our Own, Jack asked Kim out on a date. In Two Dates and a Funeral, they "expressed their feelings for each other" and became a couple. *'Jason Earles' as Sensei Rudy - Rudy is the over-the-top but well intent owner and sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. He is a huge Bobby Wasabi fan and he will do anything possible to keep the dojo open. He was once a top amateur martial artist but was sidelined by an injury and, for a time, lost his fire to compete. After hitting rock bottom, Rudy took his entire life savings and bought a Bobby Wasabi Dojo. He is somewhat wacky,outgoing and fun. He also has a girlfriend, the gang's Health Teacher, Bethany Applebaum. Recurring Characters *'Oana Gregory' as Mika, Phil's niece and Jerry's girlfriend. *'Loni Love' as Marge, the school's lunch lady, who also takes classes at the dojo. *'Peter Oldring' as Lonnie, the owner of Reptile World, and Rudy's frenemy. He has a pet Brazilian Monkey Lizard named Leanor. He also lives with his mother. *'McCrary Joel McCrary '''as 'Bobby Wasabi, the owner of the Bobby Wasabi dojo, and an international movie star, Jack's Grandfather trained him for all his movies. *Brooke Dillman as '''Joan, a security guard at the mall and crazy fan of new products such as the Pocket Ninja. *'Ian Reed Kesler' as Sensei Ty, the Black Dragon's master and rival of Rudy. *'Dan Ahdoot' as Falafel Phil, the owner of the restaurant, Falafel Phil's. *'Hannah Leigh' as Julie, 'Milton's current girlfriend. She is known to be the niece of Sensei Ty. She is a very shy and smart. *'Wayne Dalgish as Frank, a student at Seaford High School who trains with the Black Dragons. He is Jack's rival. *'Evan Hoefer' as Randy Plotski, is a student at Seaford High School and a gifted skater. It was mentioned in 'Skate Rat' that he has a major crush on Kim. Episodes Category:Browse Category:Kickin' It Category:Trivia